The Mysterious Case of Amy Rose
by BabymetalDeath517
Summary: Amy wakes up in the hospital with no memory of what happened. She suddenly gets flashbacks of a grisly horror. Will Amy find out what happened to her? Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, this story has been locked away in my computer for a long time. Now, whether I continue depends on your feedback. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Amy? Amy, wake up!" A familiar voice shouted. I slowly opened my eyes to see a familiar jewel thief standing in front of me. Her face full of concern and I looked around to see that I'm at the hospital.

"What….what happened?" I asked, not knowing what's going on. "I don't know, you tell me. I found you passed out in an alleyway." Rouge said. "You have to excuse me." I said, and then went to the restroom.

When I looked in the mirror, I had a black eye and a cut on my lip. I took off my hospital gown to find more scars on my body. There were even cuts all over my arms. My body began to ache as I walked back into the room.

"Rouge…..what happened to me?" I asked, still in pain. "Sweetheart I don't know. Like I said, I found you passed out in an alleyway and I called the police." She replied.

Suddenly, a certain blue hedgehog raced through the door. "Amy, are you okay?! What happened?! Who did this to you?!" Sonic asked shaking me in the process. "I don't remember…." I said looking down. "I think it's time that you guys give Amy some rest." The doctor said, walking in. Rouge and Sonic bid their goodbyes and it was just me and the doctor. "How are you feeling Amy?" The doctor said with his clipboard ready to write. "My body hurts and I can't remember anything…." I whisper. "I'll give you some medication for the body pains and the amnesia is temporary. Now rest well and take it easy." The doctor said, and then left the room. I lay down on the bed and drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"Be a good girl and stay still." The mysterious voice said, possibly male. I was chained to an unknown object and I was struggling to get out. "I said stay still!" The voice shouted. Suddenly, I felt leather tear at my skin and I let out a blood curdling scream. "You should've listened little girl." The voice taunted. I heard the person's footstep until I felt their breath on my face. It was too dark to see their face or even a shadow. He pulled out my arm forcefully and I didn't understand what was going on. I heard him chuckle as I felt a blade drag across my arm and I let out another scream. "Shut up!" He shouted and then punched me in the face. He started kicking, punching, and even biting me. I screamed as I got up from the bed, with sweat dripping from my face. "Whew, just a dream." I said to myself. A nurse suddenly rushed in the room. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." I replied. She sighed in relief and closed the door on her way out. What did that dream meant? Did it happen last night? Ugh, this is really confusing. I turned on the morning news to see the news anchor mentioning a girl found beaten in an alley, that girl being me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello, this is Station Square News with me, Anya Wolf. In breaking news, a young female hedgehog was found battered and bruised in an alleyway. She has been identified as seventeen year old Amy Rose, friend of famous hero Sonic The Hedgehog. Doctors say she is in stable condition and will be fine. Officers have already started investigating despite little to no evidence at the crime scene." The Reporter announced, then moved on to other news.

I turned the TV off and sighed to myself. 'Maybe that dream had something to do with this situation' I thought to myself. The nurse then came in.

"Amy, you have a visitor." The nurse said. A green crocodile came in with a notebook and a pen. "Hello Ms. Rose, I am Detective Vector. I will be asking you some questions. This should not take long, Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded my head.

"Good, then let's get started. First question, do you have any memory of what happened?" He asked.

"Not really. I did have a nightmare about being tortured in a dark room…." I started off. I then explained in detail the nightmare I had last night. "Hmm, that explains the marks. Do you have any idea who would do this to you?" Vector asked.

"Not really, especially in the dream it was so dark. The voice was also unrecognizable, but it was a male." I answered. He continued to write and then raised up from the chair.

"Ok, that is all the question that are needed to be asked. If you remember anything else, just call me." Vector said, then gave me his business card. He left and the nurse came in with Sonic.

"Looks like you're popular today." The nurse kindly said, then left. Sonic sat on the side of my bed and looked at me with a mix of sadness and anger. It stay that way for a few seconds, then Sonic started to speak.

"Amy, I swear I will find whoever did this to you and end them." Sonic said with so much rage, he started to shake. "Sonic, I understand that your angry, but revenge isn't the answer. Detective Vector will find this person and they'll be put away. Promise me that you won't do anything rash." I said, holding his hands.

"I promise Amy. I just hate to see you hurt like this, it's honestly killing me." He said with his head down. "I'll be fine and it'll be ok." I said. Sonic then smiled at me.

"You were always best at handling situations." Sonic said. We then started to catch up. Sonic and I haven't been speaking in a while, so just talking to him was refreshing. After he left I decided to take a short nap.

"Cry all you want, but that blue runt won't save you this time." He said. I tried to crawl away, but he stabbed my hand through the ground. He laughed maniacally as I screamed in pain. "Now, let's see how much pain I can put you through."He said. I heard plastic gloves being put on and something sharp.

"No, I wont use that one." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, I felt something tear at my back. Of course, he laughed at my cries. He whipped me over and over again until my back felt raw. He then slashed into my back multiple times. At this point, I wanted to pass. I tried to crawl with the last bit of my strength, but that bloody knife was still there.

"It ain't over yet princess." He said smugly. I then felt particles on my back, then I felt a wild burning sensation. "Salt..." I muttered. My back throb and I started to cry wanting my suffering to end. "Say goodnight princess." He taunted, then punched me in the face, knocking me out.

I awake to the doctor and nurses surrounding me. " Amy are you ok?" The doctor said. " Yes, what's going on?" I asked. "You had a rapid pulse, so we made sure everything was ok." The nurse said. After my pulse slowed down, the nurse left leaving me and the doctor.

"Amy, it seems that you are doing well for the most part and you will be going home tomorrow. I will prescribe you some pain medication, so the pain will be gone within a week. Take it easy for awhile." The doctor said, then left the room. 'I almost recognized that voice, but I can't put my finger on it' I thought.

? POV

Looks like she escaped. Ha ha, don't worry princess, you'll return home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rouge ended up picking me up from the hospital and the ride was mostly quiet.

"Hopefully, you'll get your memory back and we'll put the damn bastard behind bars." She said while driving. I said nothing as I was thinking about those nightmares. His voice sounded so familiar, where have I heard it? Soon enough, we were in front of my house. Rouge helped me out of the car and into the house.

"Ok Amy, here we are. Here're your pain meds and If you need anything, just call me." Rouge said. I nodded and she left. I then noticed I needed a shower. I went upstairs to the bathroom and took my clothes off. I made sure the water was nice and hot and I hopped in. The shower felt nice on my skin and it seemed to ease the pain. However, I decided to close my eyes and I can hear his laugh. I shivered in fear and the pain came back with a vengeance. I sunk to the floor of the shower and just shook as I hear his evil laughter. Suddenly, I hear Sonic calling my name.

"Amy! Are you here?" He asked. I said nothing and stayed in a fetal position. I hear him coming upstairs and turning the knob.

"Hey Amy, I just wanted to check on-" Sonic said before realizing the state of my being. He looked with horror and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. He turned the shower off and walked me to my room.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Sonic asked frantically.

"I kept hearing his voice and the pain came back full force. I just want it to end." I whimpered in his arms.

"I promise you we will catch him." He said, hugging me tighter. I sure hope so

Vector's POV

"Unfortunately, we don't have any witnesses at the moment," Charmy said.

"Dammit! It's bad enough that there's no evidence and the victim had temporary amnesia, now there's nobody who can identify this creep? Shit!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the desk.

"Now Vector, we'll crack this case easily. Unfortunately, we would have to wait til the victim gets at least some of her memory back." Espio mentioned. I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, that's the unfortunate truth," I muttered. I will solve this case, they don't call me the best detective for nothing!

Amy's POV

Sonic decided that we watch a movie get my mind off of things. We both decided on heathers since I have a liking for black comedies. As we watched and laughed at the scenes. Sonic decided to spark up a conversation.

"So Amy. I'm dating Sally." He said. I smiled at him.

"That's great! Was this recent?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was a few days ago." He answered. I did like Sonic at some point but Sonic and I reached a mutual agreement that we were better off friends. After the movie ended, Sonic left to go on a date with Sally. I decided to check my phone to see who has called texted me. There were people asking if I was ok such as Cream, Tails, Sally, and even Shadow. However, there was an unknown number that texted me.

 _Hey princess, miss me? You might have escaped but I will find_ _you so that we'll play our game again ;)_

I looked at my phone with horror and immediately decided to call Vector.

Vector's POV

"Hello? Yes. Uh-huh. Ok, thank you, goodbye." I said, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that boss?" Charmy asked.

"It was Ms. Rose. We got our evidence!" I shouted in triumph.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I hear a knock on my door. I open up and its Vector with a chameleon and a bee.

"Hi , these are my colleagues Espio and Charmy." He said. I shook both of their hands and lead them into my house.

"So, you got a message from the suspect. What did it say?" Vector asked. I read the message to them and he nodded as he was writing it down. Espio then brought a machine out and asked for my phone.

"We just need to track down the phone number." Charmy explained. Espio and Vector began to work the machine while I wait patiently. Suddenly, Vector groaned in frustration.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"We're not able to track the number. I'm sorry. If you find anything else, just call and let us know." Vector said as they were leaving my house. I never felt so defeated before. He's going to come after me, I just know it! I watch some cartoons to clear my mind when I got a message from Shadow.

Shadow: Hey Rose,how are you?

Amy: I'm fine, just been having nightmares

Shadow: I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully the nightmares will stop.

Amy : Yeah and I hope I get my memory back too

Shadow: I hope so too. Well, I'm gonna go to work I'll talk to you later.

Amy: Ok bye bye

Shadow: Bye

As I shut off my phone, I hear a knock on my door. I opened the door and it's Sally and Rouge.

"Hey Amy, how are you?" Sally asked hugging me.

"I'm better." I replied.

"We are just here to see if you want to go out." Rouge said

"Hmm I don't know..." I said unsure.

"Oh, come on Amy! I promise that it'll get your mind off of things." Sally pleaded. I thought about it for a moment and I finally agreed. Rouge wanted to go to the mall and I really didn't mind. We went into Forever 21 cause they are having a sale. We tried on different maxi dresses and skinny jeans. Rouge ended up buying a crop top that says "Girl Power!" and boyfriend jeans, Sally bought a teal maxi dress, and I bought different colored tanks and shorts. We then head to food court and got our lunch.

"That was fun!" I said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Rouge said, eating her food.

After we ate, we did more shopping and suddenly it was night. We headed to club rouge in our new outfits and danced like we never danced before. I went outside of the club to catch my breath when I was pulled to an alleyway.

"What the-" I said before facing the hedgehog. I saw their silhouette but I couldn't make out their features. They slowly walked toward me and stepped back. I suddenly felt a kick to my gut. I crouched down in pain as the hedgehog started to beat me. I felt punches, kicks, and even bites. Similar to my captor's attacks. As I felt weakened, the hedgehog punched my face, knocking me out.

"Amy...Amy" I hear a voice say. I slowly opened my eyes to see Sonic pacing back and forth, Sally trying to calm Sonic down, and Rouge looking at me with concern.

"He...he beat me..." I whispered.

"Who beat you?" Sonic asked.

"It was a hedgehog, that's all I could see." I said.

Sonic then almost punched a wall.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted

"Sally, our friend got beat again and we weren't there to stop it! This person has to go down!" Sonic shouted. The doctor then came in

" Ok , so Amy wasn't hurt as bad as before. Just minor injuries. She is free to go after I run some tests on her." Doctor said. The doctor then tested my mobility and let me go. I rode with Sonic and Sally and the ride was eerily silent. Sally then spoke up.

"Amy, we're taking you to the station." Sally said. I just nodded and looked out of the wnidow until we reached our destination. We ran into the police station and ran to the front desk.

"Hello, is detective Vector here?" Sally asked. The officer nodded and went into the back room. Vector then came out of the back room.

"Hey, long time no see. What's going on?" Vector asked

"I somewhat know what he looks like. All I know that he's a hedgehog." I said. Vector then lead us in the back room.

"Did you hear his voice?" He asked. I shook my head and he continued writing.

"He was around 5'10" I said. He continued to write.

"Is this all?" Vector asked. I nodded my head.

While Vector got his notes together, I got a text message.

 _It's not over yet princess, I'm coming for you!_

I showed Vector and the rest the message.

"That bastard!" Sonic shouted.

"Someone has to guard you. You're in danger." Vector said.

"Sonic and I will keep watch of her." Sally said. I nodded in agreement and we left the station. The ride was quiet once more until Sally pulled into my driveway. We walked into the house and I started getting ready for bed.

"I'm going to sleep." I announced.

"Ok Amy, we'll be downstairs." Sonic said. I climbed into my bed and slowly fell asleep. Suddenly, I'm wide awake. I hear rumbling downstairs and my door suddenly bursts open. It was the silhouette of a hedgehog.

"You miss me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I immediately got up from my bed and tried to climb from the window. The hedgehog then followed me and grabbed my legs and dragged me out of the window. I try to kick my way out but he has a tight hold on my ankles. I struggled as he dragged me out to the light. Suddenly I saw his face…

"Scourge..." I muttered before he knocked me out.

"Wake up princess." I hear a voice say. I slowly open my eyes to see Scourge smiling deviously and Sonic and Sally tied up with scars and bruises.

"Why are you doing this?!" I shout. Scourge then kicked my stomach.

"I love pain and I love giving it. It's so nice seeing you and your friends suffer. Now, let's see what I can do to the blue runt." He said, walking up to Sonic.

'No...' I thought as Scourge starts beating him. He kicked Sonic's back and repeatedly punched his face. Suddenly, he pulls out a knife.

"No!" Sally and I screamed. Scourge gives us an evil smile and starts to slice up Sonic's torso. I see Sally weeping in the corner and I couldn't help but cry too. After he was done with Sonic, he walked towards me.

"Now to finish what we started."Scourge said raising the knife. Sally then got free and tried to tackle him, but he got free and slapped Sally. Scourge then choked Sally until she passed out. The tears fall down my face as Sally falls to the ground. He then slashed my cheek, making me scream.

"You know what? I'm gonna keep you all alive. Seeing you guys suffer is quite exciting." Scourge says as he licks the blood off of the knife. He then stabs me in my thigh and my arm. I tried to crawl away, but his foot landed on my hand.

"I don't think so." Scourge says smirking before knocking me out. "Sonic….Sally…." I muttered before falling unconscious. Why is this happening to me? Because of me, Sonic and Sally are going to suffer. As my eyes slowly open, it is dark and I'm hanging. 'I must be in his basement' I thought. I suddenly felt something burning me. My screams get louder as the burn gets deeper into my skin. I tried to set myself free, but to no avail.

"Don't worry, I'm just branding you." He whispered in my ear as the burning sensation went away. I sighed in relief, but this relief won't last long. I just know it. I suddenly felt him cutting open my old wounds. I loudly cried in pain and he just laughs. I spit at him not knowing if it landed on him since it's dark. It must have since I felt a hand hit my wounded cheek.

"You little bitch." He growled. Suddenly, there were particles being poured on my wounds. 'Salt...' I thought to myself as my wounds started to burn intensely. I can hear him laugh evilly as my cries filled the room.

Vector's POV

"Amy's missing sir!" Charmy shouted as he bursts through the door. I then almost slammed my hand through the desk.

"Bring me to the crime scene," I ordered. We went into the van and drove off. When we got to Amy's house, there were already multiple police cars there. I went inside to see a chaotic mess running through the house. I looked through the evidence and I immediately know the person responsible.

"Do you have an idea of who done it?" An officer asks me.

"It was Scourge," I said bluntly

"You mean that fugitive that killed 8 women and escaped from prison?!" Espio shouted. I nodded my head.

"And we have to find him before it's too late."

Amy's POV

"If you think that this is bad, you should see your friends." He said and turned on the lights. I shut my eyes at the bright light. I looked across to see Sonic and Sally in a horrific state. Sally's eyeball was bleeding and she had cuts all over her body. Sonic has gashes across his torso. He had burn marks on his arms and legs, and he had a finger missing. I loudly sobbed as I see my two friends suffer.

"See little girl, you should have never escaped." He growled. I then remembered something.

 **Flashback**

I kicked him hard in the groin and ran out of the house. My head hurts, then I remember he kicked me in my head. I hear him shouting after me and I ran as fast as possible despite feeling weak. I ran into the nightlife district and ran past Club Rouge and into an alleyway way I find that he's right behind me!  
"You can't escape me." He said. Suddenly, I heard sirens and he disappeared. As the cops walk down the driveway, my vision gets blurry and I pass out.

 **Flashback end**

Scourge leave and there's a sudden fire within me. I can't give up or we'll die. We have to get out, no matter what!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I try to think of a plan to escape, but I have no good ideas. I hear the front door close and I immediately thought of something.

"Sally, Sonic, I'm going to try to escape. If I make it. I'll go to Vector and send the cops for you all." I said. They nodded weakly and I try to loosen up the rope, but to no avail. Suddenly, I felt the rope loosen. I kept shimming despite the rope burn that's forming on my wrists. I finally got free and tiptoe upstairs. I ran out the front door when I saw him.

"And where do you think you're going, princess?" He taunted. I tried to run past him, but he pinned me down. I struggle to get him off of me, but he's way too strong. I finally managed to flip him over and ran as fast as possible. I ran through the woods and I felt like dying. I ran until I ran into a small area. People started as entered the area. I looked around for a police station until I suddenly passed out. I wake up in an office with Vector and Espio and Charmy across from me.

"Amy, are you ok? What happened?" Vector asked.

"No, my body hurts badly and it was Scourge who kidnapped me and now he has Sonic and Sally," I said quickly.

"We figured that Scourge was responsible for this. Do you know his location?" Vector asked.

"I remember it was a small house near the woods," I answered.

"Of course! Returning to the scene of the crime." Vector said. I gave him a confused look.

"Oh, you must not know. Well Amy, before you there were eight others. The difference between you and them is that none of them survived. Scourge was arrested and sentenced to death, but he escaped. So, it is really important that we capture him." He explained. I nodded in understanding. The plan was simple: Go to Scourge's house and negotiate with him. Honestly, I think there's a slim chance of this working, but I will have faith in this. I ride in Vector's car and we get there within thirty minutes.

"Stay in the car." Vector said. He got out of the car and started speaking with a megaphone.

"Scourge, this is detective Vector. Please come quietly and you won't get hurt." Vector shouted into the megaphone. Scourge then came out dragging Sonic with him.

"I'm not going. Leave or he dies." Scourge threatened with a knife to Sonic's throat. We weren't prepared for this, so the negotiation was going to take longer than planned.

It has been almost an hour and I can tell Vector is growing tired of this. Meanwhile, Scourge still has Sonic hostage with a crazy look in his eyes. Vector sighed and decided on a different approach.

"Why don't you just give up and go to jail?" Vector bluntly asked. Scourge then started to laugh. His laugh then got louder and more insane.

"So I can rot and wait a thousand years just to die? Do you know what it's like to be put to death and wait so many years to die? It drives you insane! Just let me die if you want to kill me!"Scourge shouted. Vector noticed that he has let go of Sonic and motioned the cops toward Scourge. One group of officers restrained Scourge while the other group looks for Sally. I suddenly fell asleep as I heard the ambulance drive up.

 _2 years later_

My gut told me not to go, but the therapist at the support group said I need to find closure. So I decided to suck it up and here I am. I showed the guard my id and she led me into a dim room where I saw Sally and Sonic sit down. I waved to them and they waved back, but their eyes look hollow. Sally's blind in one eye while Sonic had a prosthetic finger. We nodded at each other as though we can read each other's minds and waited. Suddenly, the lights in the other room turned on and I saw him being escorted by a guard to a thin bed. They strap him down while a preacher says a verse from the bible. They raised the bed so that he can face us. I shiver at his smirk.

"He's not afraid to die, is he?" Sally asks. I just shook my head. A nurse then came in ready to put the syringe.

"Any last words?" The guard said. Scourge then gave a smile that showed all of his sharp teeth, making me shiver.

"Shut the fuck up and kill me." He said bluntly, which shocked everyone, even me. The nurse then injected the chemical into Scourge and we started to wait patiently. He then started to shake like he was having a seizure, then he stopped moving. The nurse checked his pulse and pronounced him dead. I was frozen. I didn't know what to say or do as I left the prison.

"Amy, are you ok?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I just saw somebody die." I replied.

"It wasn't just somebody, it was Scourge. The punishment fits the crime."Sally said coldly. I thought about what Sally said as I drive home. I ran into the house as tears poured down my face. "How am I supposed to find closure in this? Won't the madness end?!" I ask myself as I almost pull my hair out. I then went to the bathroom and got my sleeping pills and took as many as possible before I started feeling dizzy. I suddenly fell on the floor and everything went black.

* * *

And that is the end! I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction and please review!


End file.
